Perdóname
by Souhatier
Summary: Un One-Shot de Bulma y Vegeta. Punto de vista de Vegeta.


_Hoooooola, bueno que bueno, mhmhm, me vino la inspiración para este One-Shot de V&B, solo léanlo ;) No es triste, en parte no, bueno, disfrútenlo ^^!_

* * *

**Perdóname.**

Me sentía furioso y a la vez alegre. ¡Por fin había llegado lo que más había anhelado! Por fin podré vencer a Kakarotto sin que nadie me lo impida, porque gracias a ese estúpido de Babidí o como se llame, yo seré el Rey del Universo, porque por fin, Vegeta había vuelto.

Cuando me transformé, mis músculos se hicieron más fuertes, eso, obviamente quiere decir que mi cuerpo tiene más fuerza de la que debería tener pero no, cualquier cosa es buena mientras yo sea el Saiyajin más poderoso de la Galaxia. No habrá amor, ni familia, amistad o sentimientos estúpidos que me quiten el objetivo que tanto retrasé. ¡Al fin, yo gobernaré este maldito universo! Cuando derrote a Kakarotto y lo mate, todos los demás serán fáciles, después, Babidí, y sus estúpidos ciervos, porque, ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡YO SOY EL MÁS PODEROSO!

- Vegeta no te dejes caer, ¡resiste! - Gritaba una voz, pero no, no iba a dejar que esta sensación de poder se extinguiera. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! ¡Y ahora seré el más fuerte!

Cuando por fin recuperé todos y más poderes de mi juventud, pude notarlo, y los demás también.

¡Iba a pelear con Kakarotto! Pero el mago ese de pacotilla se entró en mi mente, intentando controlarme, pero, no fue suficiente su poder, y pude resistir, así que me envió al Campeonato de Artes Marciales junto con Kakarotto, el hijo de Kakarotto y el Kaiō Shin del Este.

Cuando aparecimos, yo estaba en SSJ y los demás en estado normal. Sonreí maléficamente. ¡Por fin había vuelto! Y todos estos estúpidos terrícolas por fin morirían en mis manos, como miserables basuras que eran, pero, aún seguía resistiendo que Babidí entrara en mi mente completamente para controlarme, lo que hacía un poco más difícil el extraer todo mi poder, pero eso no importaba.

Kakarotto intentaba calmarme, y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el insecto, mientras varias venas resaltaban mi cabeza de el enfado y repugnante asco que sentía hacia todos actualmente. Concentré más poder, y sentí como mi poder aumentaba considerablemente, pero gracias a que el estúpido de Kakarotto controla el ki, no puedo medirlo bien y no sé cuando aumentar para poder pelear con él.

Porque ahora lo sabía, cuando luche con él, destruiré la Tierra, como debería haber hecho hace tiempo.

- Vegeta no tienes que hacer esto por favor. - Suplicaba la sabandija de Kakarotto, pero solo causó una estruendosa risa mía mientras el insecto presentador del Torneo nos decía que quedábamos descalificados. ¡Estúpida basura! No sabe con quién habla, ¡yo se lo demostraré!

- Basura. - Apunté con mi mano al presentador y le lancé una ráfaga de ki que lo mató. Al fin se calló ese insecto, me empezaba a aburrir sin probar mis nuevos y mejorados poderes, así que, ¿por qué no calentar?

Apunté con mi mano al centro del estadio, y lancé una bola de ki lo suficientemente grande que destruyó un poco más del centro, pero no, eso no era todo mi poder.

Reí otra vez, pero mi agudo y sensible oído saiyajin oyó como una mujer, la arpía de Kakarotto estaba gritando alterada, se veía que estaba herida pero, si la arpía de Kakarotto estaba en el centro, eso significaba que...

"_¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _Fue lo único que oí de la arpía antes de que Kakarotto la llevara teletransportándose a ella y a dos personas más al Templo de Kami-Sama.

Y ahí lo supe, cuando fallé.

Mi sangre hirvió, y tragándome mi orgullo, seguí a Kakarotto que ya estaba en el Templo, mientras seguía transformado en SSJ, pero rápidamente me destranformé y fui a donde el estúpido de Kakarotto, pero lo que encontré fue horrible.

La arpía de Kakarotto, Milk, estaba en el suelo, sangrando obviamente, pero ya recuperada por la semilla del ermitaño, Yamcha estaba muerto, como debilucho que es, pero lo otro no me lo esperaba.

Bulma estaba ahí.

Y por lo alterado que parecía Kakarotto, no respiraba.

Bulma estaba muerta.

Yo la maté.

La maté con mis propias manos...

Cuando juré protegerla silenciosamente de todo el que se le acercara.

Kakarotto se acercó a mí, y si no fuera por la impotencia, lo hubiera matado si me hubiera reprochado, pero claro, él tenía intuición de lo que sentía, insecto... Él no sabía nada.

Aparté a todos de los cuerpos, y me acerqué al de Bulma.

Tan perfecta... Me permití pensar eso. Me permití pensar de todo.

Agarré el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, mientras que lo observaba cautelosamente.

Tenía heridas y rasguños, nada más pues Dende la curó físicamente, aunque no estuviera viva. Ellas no explotaron pues estaban al borde de donde llegó la esfera, pero ella murió.

_Mi_ Bulma está muerta por mi culpa. Ella murió por mi estupidez, por mi terquedad y orgullo, por querer superar a Kakarotto.

Y sin embargo, ella me aguantó, me soportó y me amó, me dio un hijo y una vida, una _nueva_ vida, que desperdicié. ¿Cómo se lo termino pagando? Matándola. Pero, yo, yo la maté..

Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando mi próximo movimiento, hasta el viento apenas y era audíble.

Note mis mejillas mojadas, y era porque tenía un líquido que salía de mis ojos, parecía agua. Estaba llorando.

No podía soportar ver más a Bulma, me dolía, como a nadie, era peor que cuando Freezer me mató, peor que cuando me hicieron sufrir.

Todo fue culpa de Babidí, ese... Ese insecto... Si él no hubiera existido, esto no hubiera pasado.

Mi cuerpo se transformó en SSJ mientras mi ira aumentaba, y más mi impotencia, tanto, que mi poder subió.

Era SSJ2. Y tenía más poder, aguantaba las ganas de gritar, y el suelo tembló un poco, mientras que yo sacaba toda mi agonía a poder.

Tenía todo lo que quería, pero a un precio muy caro.

Dejé el cuerpo de Bulma en su sitio mientras me iba veloz lejos de ella, de todo y de todos, mientras que Kakarotto me siguió, y cuando llegamos a una isla, me detuvo para hablar.

- Vegeta... - Comenzó Kakarotto.

- Apártate insecto, quítate de mi vista, sabandija. - Le eché un poco de mi furia, pero él no se inmutó. Sabía que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, porque no discutí, solo le pedí que se apartara, eso nunca lo había hecho, hasta hoy.

- ¡Vegeta! - Sonrió. ¿Qué le pasaba a este insecto? Su mejor amiga muere, ¿y el sonríe? - ¡La reviviremos con las esferas del dragon, Vegeta!

Eso en parte me alegro, pero no tanto, pues tendría que esperar seis meses a volver a ver a Bulma, a demás, yo la maté, ella me odiará, así mejor, nunca podré hacerle más daño.

* * *

Después de derrotar a Babidí y el problema con Majin Buu, yo aún seguia desolado por la muerte de Bulma. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría al mocoso? Báh, qué más dá, ya me iré del planeta para no volver a verla, solo me despediré, cuando la revivan...

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses, y ya habían reunido esas esferas del dragón. Estaba impaciente por volver a verla, y así, me despido de ella, al menos como último acto de... ¿disculpa? Uhh, ya me parezco a Kakarotto, maldición.

- Yo soy Shen Long, y les cumpliré su deseo pero recuerden: solo puede ser uno.

- ¡Deseo que revivas a todas las personas asesinadas por Vegeta! - Exclamó Goku. - ¡Pero solo las buenas! - Rectificó.

- Eso es muy fácil. - Después de unos minutos cumplió el deseo. - Listo, ahora me marcho. - Y desapareció mientras que las bolas se dispersaban por el mundo.

Ante nosotros, estaba Bulma, vaya que, tenía un gran cabreo, y estaba roja de furia, yo solo estaba intranquilo, ella estaba bien, suspiré.

- ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Se acercó a mí con su pose de brazos a ambas partes de la cintura. - ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MATAR A TU PROPIA MUJERRRRRRR! - Gritó cabreadísima, y roja de furia.

- Mujer... - Dije tranquilamente. - Bulma... - Miré hacia sus oceánicos ojos azules. - Adiós, mujer.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿VEGETA, ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? - Su cara se tornó de enfado a preocupación, de preocupación a alteración, de alteración a duda y de duda finalmente a tristeza. - ¡VEGETA NO TE VAS A IR! - Ordenó.

- Mujer, yo te maté, no puedo estar más contigo. - Dejé un poco de mi orgullo de lado, ella solo se abrazó a mí y me sonrojé levemente.

- ¡Vegeta no puedes irte, _solo_ fue un error! - Empezó a llorar en el hueco de mi cuello, mientras yo aspiraba su aroma.

- ¿_Solo_? - Pregunté. - ¡Sólo fue un error matarte! - Exclamé alterado. ¿En serio era "solo"? Odiaba verla llorar, pero yo me iba...

La dejé a un lado, y emprendí vuelo hacia alguna parte, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien los primeros meses.

* * *

- Vegeta... - Suspiró pesadamente mientras se tumbaba como cuarta vez en una semana en su cama, llorando porque me fui, sí, no la volví a ver en una semana, y eso me dolía. Quería ir, pero... No podía causarle más daño, no más.

- Vegeta, regresa. - Siguió hipando varias horas, hasta que se quedó dormida, aún llorando. Yo solo entré por la ventana a sentarme, si no podía ella verme, yo la vería mientras duerme.

Pero ella despertó, y yo iba a irme.

- ¿V-Vegeta? - No pude levantar el vuelo, era demasiado. Me giré para verla con ojos rojos, y su cara fue enfurecida de rabia y coraje, también alegría de verme. - ¡VEGETA ESTÚPIDO MONO ARROGANTE! - Empezó a golpearme el pecho, yo no hice nada, eso no me dolía. - ¡Insensible, traidor! - Siguió golpeándome mientras lloraba. - Miserable, cobarde... - Su voz se quebró mientras me abrazaba.

- Mujer... - Ella alzó la cara hacia la mia.

- Me dejaste sola. - Empezó a hipar. - No, no te importó Trunks, no te interesó como me sentiría si me iba... - Siguió llorando. - ¡Me dejaste sola, estúpido! ¡Te fuiste una maldita semana solo porque "_no querías lastimarme"_! - Gritó histérica. - ¡Qué te crees, maldito! - Me insultó. - ¡Me has vuelto a lastimar, más de lo que hiciste al matarme solo porque no querías verme más! - Se cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba. - No, no te importo, solo te fuiste porque tu estúpido orgullo te impidió quedarte... - Se secaba los ojos, como una niña pequeña. - ¡TRAIDOR ASQUEROSO! - Volvió a alzar la cabeza. - ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE VOLVER! ¿SABES COMO LO HA PASADO TRUNKS? - Nuevamente, gritó. - ¿Sabes como lo pasé yo...? - Lloró mucho más que antes.

- Mujer... - Volví a llamarla.

- Vegeta no me dejes... - Se levantó, y me abrazó llorando.

Yo repasaba sus palabras anteriores. Es cierto, la dejé sola, no me importó que le volviera a hacer daño, y sin embargo, para apartarla del dolor de que me amara mientras yo la maté, le hice más dolor al dejarla sola con Trunks... Y ¿si haría eso otra vez? Pues, mientras estaba lejos, sentía su ki disminuír, otras veces subir altamente, otras irregularmente... Y eso nunca se lo sentí, y sí, le hice daño, pero no más, no la iba a volver a dejar sola.

- Nunca más, Bulma. - Dije mientras ella me besó, agarrándose de mi cuello.

- Vegeta... - Empezó a hablar. - La cama ha estado fría sin tí. Sonreí de medio lado, y nos tumbamos en ella...

Entre besos, la separé un poco de mí. - ¿Vegeta? - Tembló ante mi reacción.

- Perdóname, mujer.

- Vegeta... - Soltó llorando, nunca le dije eso. - ¡Claro que te perdono! - Y seguimos a lo nuestro.

Por su puesto, mujer, yo sé que me perdonas, aún así.

_Perdóname._

* * *

_Vayaaaa, ¿y bien qué les gustó? Ainss, yo sé que sí ehh, jé, seguro pensaban que Bulma moriría . o me creían tan tonta para no poner las bolas de dragón, ¡PERO NO! A demás puse el SSJ2 porque en DBZ se dice que Vegeta nunca consiguió el SSJ3 sin embargo, el dos sí, y cuando era Majin Vegeta, así que, ¿por qué no? :P Espero les haya gustado. R&R_


End file.
